


Reflections

by fayrose



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrose/pseuds/fayrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into Mina and Lucy’s thoughts in the minutes leading up to their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

She wouldn’t be half so nervous, she was sure, if it hadn’t been for Jonathan. She had tried to forget about him – put him out of her mind and think of nothing but Lucy. Usually, that was no effort at all. For the last few weeks, Lucy had been an ever present distraction. Mina’s mind wandered to her at the most inopportune of times – during a dissection, dinner with her father, during a test. Even Professor Van Helsing had noticed that her mind wasn’t entirely on her duties. As she gazed mournfully at her reflection in the mirror, it was not Lucy who occupied her mind, but Jonathan and the angry red fingerprints he had left all over her bare skin.

Rationally, she knew them to be but a fragment of her imagination, but even that logical thought could not quell her nausea at the sight of them, nor slow her racing heart. What if Lucy too would see the tracks of where  _he_  had gone before? What if they turned her stomach as much as they turned Mina’s? What if, when it came down to it, they made her shy away?

… … … … … … … …

She wouldn’t be half so nervous, she was sure, if it hadn’t been for Jonathan. When Lucy thought of him, she couldn’t help but feel inadequate. She had money, but what good was that? What was money next to all of the things that Jonathan could give Mina, all of those things that Lucy couldn’t?

 Looking in the mirror, all of those inadequacies came crushing down on her shoulders like some invisible weight, making her shoulders slip and her back slouch. She didn’t look half as good in her near-shear nightdress as she should do, all crumpled up like that. And that was the crux of it, wasn’t it? Mina had desired Jonathan. She must have done. She had certainly talked about him like she did. There had been all of those kisses that Lucy had been witness to; the hands Mina had laid on his chest; the way she had clung to him as he lifted her up and whirled her around like she weighed nothing more than a rose.

What did it matter if men looked at Lucy with hunger in their eyes? What if, when it came down to it, everything that made them look made Mina shy away?

… … … … … … … …

The room was too bright. She had asked the maids to take away most of the lights – she needed many to read of a night – but even with only three lamps the room seemed ablaze with light. It was a pale light, though, and mostly from the moon. As Mina sat on her bed and waited, she looked out at the moon and wondered what it would be like if all her whole world was lit up with was its ghostly glow. She wondered if it made her look like a lifeless illustration done in a medical textbook, rendered only black ink and the white of the paper. Would her lips be as pale as a dead woman’s? She daren’t check, lest those fingerprints of Jonathan’s be still as red as blood on her otherwise colourless body. She thought of asking a maid, but she had dismissed them both, of course.

All she could do was wait and hope that Lucy wouldn’t say that she had made a mistake.

… … … … … … … …

The room was too bright. And at the same time, all was in shadow. When Lucy came in silently through the door which had been left open for her, all she could see of Mina was her silhouette before the window. The sight made Lucy’s mouth water. As the moon shone, it filtered weakly through the fabric of Mina’s night gown and not at all through Mina’s body itself. It gave Lucy a view of Mina’s perfect outline – smooth and sloping shoulders, lithe arms with their slight hands resting on her hips, the swell of her breasts, the inward curve of her waist, her cocked hips and slim, slightly muscled legs. All of that was what Lucy’s dreams were made of. She revelled in the female form. It was the image that made her body tingle and her breath catch. But nothing she had witnessed made Lucy think that Mina might feel the same. Yes, she had responded to Lucy’s kiss and told her that she loved her too – and yes, like that. But what evidence did Lucy really have? She had said all the same to Harker and instigated her kisses with him, had married him and bedded him. That suggested that she had – and probably still did – love Harker and desire him. As far as her feelings for Lucy were concerned, things were far less clear.

All she could do was wait and hope that Mina wouldn’t say that she had made a mistake.

… … … … … … … …

“Mina.”

Lucy’s soft voice made Mina’s heart skip. She bit her lip but did not turn around. She was too afraid.

… … … … … … … …

“Mina,” Lucy whispered, afraid that any louder and the world would shatter around her.

She heard Mina’s gasp but could not tell if it was in revulsion or anticipation. She did not want to find out which. She was too afraid.

… … … … … … … …

Fear was for those who sat by and watched as their life passed them by. That was what her father had told her. She heard his voice in her head and wondered what he would say if he knew. The thought terrified her.

Fear, though, had kept her apart from Lucy for too long and she would not let it stand in her way any longer. She turned from the pale moon and stepped out of its silhouetting light so that Lucy could see her. If she was to be left alone, with her desires for Lucy unreturned, she would know now.

… … … … … … … …

Fear was for was for those who sat by and watched as their life passed them by. That was what Mina had once told her. That was why, when Mina turned and finally looked at her, Lucy didn’t turn and run. She stood and held her ground, carefully watching Mina’s intent expression for any hint of her thoughts.

She knew that the light from the moon lit her up as surely as a spotlight at the opera, and that her nightdress was designed to almost melt away under just such a light. Mina would be able to see all of her. If she was to be left alone, with her desires for Mina unreturned, she would know now.

… … … … … … … …

When their eyes locked, all doubts fell away. Mina flew over the distance between them and threw her arms around Lucy’s neck. She gasped when the warmth of Lucy’s body pressed against her – so barely covered as she was that Mina could feel all of her.

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Mina whispered, tilting her head to the side to let Lucy kiss her way down her neck, brushing away the cotton that covered Mina’s skin.

Every inch that was revealed made Lucy’s hunger grow. She had been imagining this moment for years and now that it was happening, she couldn’t hold herself back.

“So perfect,” Lucy murmured against Mina’s skin. “So beautiful.”

Mina whimpered. Lucy’s kisses passed over each and every one of Jonathan’s fingerprints, brushing them away. “Please, kiss me. I need…”

An order from Mina was something that Lucy could never deny. She lifted her head and swallowed Mina’s gasp is a feverish kiss. It was kiss unlike either had ever experienced. It was passion and desire, love and adoration, hunger and lust.

“Can I touch you?” Mina gasped in the briefest of moments that their lips parted.

“Please,” Lucy begged, and Mina obliged. She ran her hands down the back of Lucy’s neck, over her shoulders and breastbone, and finally to her breasts. Mina whimpered at the feel of them – their softness, their weight, the way the fit so perfectly in her hands and the way Lucy’s nipples hardened so quickly in response to her touch. But what Mina liked most of all was the way that Lucy’s head fell back and the way her whole body arched into Mina’s own.

“Oh, Lucy,” Mina moaned. “Dearest, sweet Lucy.”

“Please, Mina,” Lucy begged, not even sure herself what she was begging for. All that she knew was that Mina had set her body alight with her touch and her gaze, and Lucy never wanted her to stop. “Please.”

And then Mina was kissing her again, feeding Lucy’s ardour and begging her to trail her hands down from Mina’s waist to the curve of her behind. Lucy’s grip tightened, squeezing the tender flesh and revelling in the way it made Mina’s hips cant forwards, one of her thighs slipping in her eagerness between Lucy’s - pressing up and causing Lucy to cry out.

Mina knew then why her own cries had driven Jonathan to such a degree. The sound of a woman’s cries of pleasure were intoxicating, and having them be Lucy’s made the inebriation all the sweeter. They drove her to press Lucy backwards against the wall, pressing her thigh purposefully up into the fire between Lucy’s parted legs, catching the resulting cry between her lips. As Lucy trembled and clung to her, Mina swallowed each of her laboured exhaled breaths, taking them down into her to fuel her own fire until it grew too hot, too wild for her locked knee to hold her up. She whimpered and just when she thought she would fall, Lucy caught her.

They moved then to the bed, where weak legs could not fail them. And when nightdresses melted away, they let the fires inside each of them consume the other – bringing them to their peak and bursting each other’s banks.

When they lay their – panting – in the aftermath, Lucy ran her fingertips over every inch of Mina that she could reach.

“How are you so perfect?” she whispered, the corners of her eyes damp with tears.

Mina blushed and let her gaze fall to where Lucy’s fingers brushed over her skin, leaving pretty gold fingerprints in her wake. “Because you think me perfect. It must be that, for I have never felt as beautiful as I do under your gaze.”

Lucy smiled and Mina let her gaze wander to Lucy’s bare form laid open beside her. She felt the flickering flame in her belly begin to grow.

“What are you thinking about?” Lucy asked, noticing the change in Mina’s mien.

“You.” Mina shivered. “Making love to you again. I think I am quite addicted.”

Lucy giggled. “I think I may be to. Would it be so very bad to indulge such an addiction?”

Mina smirked and raised herself up on her arms, hovering over Lucy and enjoying every bit of power it made her feel. “I couldn’t possibly say without a thorough scientific investigation.”

“Then by all means, investigate away.”


End file.
